Just A Bad Dream
by Obliterated Innocence
Summary: ((Gift for DoomsdDayBeamXD)) Nova has been having nightmares lately.. What happens when a certain scientist noticed this and decides to wake her up after one and have her talk to them about it? ((Contains Gibova!))


**_"Just A Bad Dream..."_**

**_Warning, this fiction contains: Gibova ((Though it may not seem like it..))_**

* * *

**_This one was actually intended as a gift for a good friend of mine: DoomsDayBeamXD~! She's been very good to me these past 2 years, I figured i'd write her something I can actually finish._**

**_Yeah, yeah. I know my romance skills still need a bit of tweaking, and i'm working on it! I'd like to find other ways of writing romance instead of just announcing that certain characters are in love *coughcough* I'msuchahypocrite *coughcough*_**

**_Anyways, I hope you guys like it c: Especially you, DoomsDayBeamXD~!_**

* * *

_The dark figure over her, it's malicious scarlet eyes boring a hole into hers._

_It made no attempt to outstretch it's hands and grab her, it made no attempt to trap her within it's shadows.. it simply stood over her.. similar to that of a starved vulture perched upon a decaying tree while fixating it's bitter gaze on it's prey._

_She wanted to run, oh how she wanted to run. _

_To run as fast as her feet would be able to carry her, to run to a place of haven; To a place where she would be harmed no more, physically or mentally._

_Alas, her wishes would not be granted._

_Her body refused to obey her; So she stood before the enormous shadow, waiting for it to strike.. to put an abrupt ending to her fear.._

_To her surprise, the shadow did no such thing, it merely returned her gaze._

_They both stood before one another, unmoving, unblinking, simply staring at one another._

_..._

**_"Nova.."_**

_The unannounced voice snapped the golden simian from her trance; Her soft, bubblegum pink eyes examined her surroundings.. searching for whomever had called her voice._

_Sadly, she did not see anyone.. all she was able to make out was the unending darkness enshrouding her and the shadow._

_For all she could hear was the eerie silence that choked the area in a locked grip._

**_"Nova, wake up.."_**

_She was beginning to be concerned once more; As if it wasn't enough that she were trapped in a colorless nightmare with.. god knows what the thing that stood over her was.._

**_"Nova!"_**

* * *

Nova was abruptly awoken from her nightmare when she became aware that she was being shaken.

"Alright! Alright! Let me go!" The golden simian hissed in irritation, prying the hands of her unknown visitor off of her body and shoving them back.

Her vision returned shortly after, and she rested her eyes upon her visitor.

"..What are you doing here? Don't you have your own room you sleep in?" She hissed.

The cerulean simian stood stiffly before her, his arms folded and his normally pensive expression replaced with concern. "You seemed to be distressed, Nova. I had only assumed it would benefit you if I awoke you."

Nova rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well, next time you decide to wake me up, don't go all crazy and start shaking me like i'm a freaking mental patient, got it?"

The scientist said nothing, he merely nodded in comprehension.

The two remained silent for a few moments, the only sound in the small room belonging to the small ceiling fan which was slowly turning by each second that passed by.

Nova had already begun to become even more irritated. "So? You gonna stay in here and gawk at me or are you gonna go back to bed already?"

Gibson's concerned expression didn't fade. "..What were you dreaming about, Nova?"

Nova was taken slightly aback by the scientist's question; Gibson had hardly taken concern for any of the members of the monkey team in the past few months.. and this fact only caused Nova to become even more tense than she already was.

"What's it to you?" Nova shot back.

Gibson flinched only slightly at the she-simian's harsh tone of voice, he hesitated before responding "You weren't speaking."

"..What?" Nova asked, slightly confused.

"You're a sleep-talker, Nova" Gibson explained "You typically speak during your sleep. Your nature states that you are a sleep-talker, due to the amount of stress you endure throughout a day."

"No, not that. I mean.. how did you know i'm a sleep-talker? No one else has said anything about me talking in my sleep, so I thought no one heard me.. How could you have known i'm a sleep talker?" Nova asked.

"I often hear you as I pass by your room late at night." Gibson responded simply.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"What.. what do you mean 'why'? I just explained to you why." Gibson retorted.

Nova shook her head "No you didn't, you didn't say why you just so happen to 'pass by' my room at night. No one's seen you in weeks, you've locked yourself in that lab of yours."

"Ah.." was all that Nova could hear the cerulean scientist mutter out.

Nova then waited as she listened to the scientist utter unintelligible things to himself.

"..I.. I was retrieving certain equipment that my most recent project requires.." Gibson stuttered.

"That's what you've been doing all this time in that lab of yours?" Nova asked.

Gibson only nodded then, that was when Nova began to perceive the sudden change in the scientist's face; His cheeks, they had reddened severely. This observation only confused the golden simian, why was the scientist getting so flustered so suddenly?

"..What kind of project has had you locked up in that lab of yours?" Nova asked.

"It's.. it's.." Gibson stuttered once more, choking on his words as he attempted to spit them out.

"C'mon, spit it out already!" Nova ordered.

Nova was surprised when Gibson fell silent once more, she knew well that Gibson never had taken fondly to her ordering him around; He would have rolled his eyes and carried on with his routine by now.

"..New armor." Gibson responded, at last.

"New armor for what?" Nova asked.

"New armor for the monkey team.." Gibson responded.

Nova's bubblegum pink eyes shot open in shock; She had never, in her lifetime, expected for Gibson to be the one to make adjustments to their armor. It has always seemed, to Nova, that Jimnay would be the one to make adjustments to their armor.

Nova could hardly contain her newfound excitement then.

"Really? New armor!? That's awesome! Can we go take a look at what you've got so far?" Nova asked, excitedly.

Gibson seemed to be taken slightly aback by Nova's sudden shift in attitude; For a moment, he stood and gawked at the golden simian.. then, he gathered himself and nodded silently.

"Sweet!" Nova chirped excitedly.

The two then exited Nova's bedroom and silently treaded throughout the enormous chamber that belonged to the Super Robot. Nova followed Gibson in silence, though she could refrain but to steal a glance at the scientist.

His cheeks had not lost that crimson color that they had acquired no more than a few minutes ago.

As they entered the enormous lab, Nova examined her surroundings as if it were the first time she had rested her eyes upon it.

Everything looked..

..so different.

Gibson had always been extremely organized, and beforehand.. the laboratory would be as organized as the scientist.

It was not so.

The lab was a mess, an absolute mess.

It was enough to make Nova flinch in shock.

Unused bottles of chemicals lay strewn out across the lab floor, papers lay neglected upon the bitter cold lab floor, file folders with numerous equations scribbled on them lay across the room.

"Yo Gibson, how long's it been since you've decided to clean up?" Nova joked with a snort.

The cerulean scientist had since then regained his typical stern personality "I agree. My laboratory is an utter disaster, I merely lost my hand on organization while working extensively upon the new armor."

"You're telling me." Nova responded in disgust.

Gibson responded to Nova's statement with silence, and as they neared the main corridor of the scientist's laboratory Nova's mind began to drift from the current situation.

It was incredible for Gibson to be creating new armor for the team; It was even more incredible for him to be showing only her what the current designs of the armor were.

Then again, it wasn't much of a surprise, once the golden female pondered on the subject even longer.

Gibson had always been the one to pamper her, even since their early childhood years; Sure, Sparx would follow her around and would occasionally flirt with her, but he didn't pamper her like Gibson did.

That's when it hit Nova, _none _of them pampered Nova like Gibson did.

Gibson had always been the one to actually share intelligent conversations with ((besides Antauri, of course)). He had actually treated her like she was actually intelligent, not just a girl with a short temper and amazing combat skills.

Gibson also was the one that Nova went to for advice in her younger life; She could actually open up to him and share secrets with him! He was like the many plushies that lay on Nova's bed, she could talk to them about anything.. and they would _listen_.

..So what happened?

Once upon a time, Gibson and Nova were inseparable. They were closer than brother and sister.

..What happened?

"Ah, here we are." Gibson stated, stopping abruptly and causing Nova to run into him.

"Sheesh! Tell someone when you stop!" Nova hissed as she backed off the scientist.

The scientist ignored the golden simian's irritated statement, and motioned for her to come by his side, his gaze fixated upon something that lay ahead of them both..

With a roll of her eyes, Nova joined the scientist's side and followed his gaze.

She emitted a soft gasp once she set her eyes upon what Gibson had been motioning for her to look at.

It was the new armor that Gibson had explained to her about; It was.. incredible.

She gazed at the golden suit, lost for words at what she was looking at.

It was incredibly designed, for one. It had numerous types of weaponry attached to it's sides as well.

Nova reached for the armor, her cold fingertips slightly running over it's slick and metallic structure.

"Gibson.." Nova finally said, after what had seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, as she turned to face the scientist.

"None of them have yet to be completed. The designs and weaponry still require extreme advancements to them." Gibson explained.

"..How long will it be before we actually get this stuff attached to us?" Nova asked.

Gibson thought for a moment before responding "It could possibly take 4 or 5 more months, depending on what kind of weaponry i'm able to get my hands on."

Nova opened her mouth to give the scientist the thanks she owed him, but no sound came out; Then, without warning, she promptly wrapped him tightly in a strong embrace.

She felt the scientist stiffen in her grip, but she honestly didn't care if she was giving him discomfort at that moment.

She was far too excited to pay attention to the fact that the scientist never cared for 'physical contact' as he called it.

Nostalgia flooded her mind as memories of her and Gibson's childhood flourished throughout her mind.

A faint smile of contentment laced across her lips, and she emitted a soft sigh.

It had seemed like centuries since Nova had felt this much joy and excitement all at once; She intended to hold onto the rare sensations as long as she could hope to do so, for Nova was never one for relinquishing things she enjoyed dearly.

Images of her childhood drowned her mind, and she soon lost herself within the bright and warm thoughts; She didn't even seem to notice that the cerulean scientist's tension had faded, and that he too, had melted into their embrace.

They broke contact after several minutes of holding one another, though they remained fixated upon one another's expressions.

It was a matter of time before Nova broke the silence "Heh, sorry about that doc. Just needed to thank you."

The scientist said nothing but shook his head "Very well, Nova. Very well.."

That was when Nova's eyes drifted to the clock above them; Her eyes widened once she realized what time it was.

"Sheesh, it's already five in the morning. Time sure does fly.." Nova said.

Gibson nodded "I suppose you wish to reside to your room to save yourself a few more hours of sleep?"

A shiver glided down the golden simian's spinal cord "Nah, I think i'll just stay in here with you, that is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." The scientist responded "Though, I have a theory on why you don't wish to go to sleep."

"Oh really? Hit me, doc." Nova said, challengingly.

"Your nightmare, you don't want to experience it again. Do you?" The scientist declared.

"...You hit the nail on the head." Nova said, with a nervous chuckle.

" You never did tell me what it was about, Nova." The scientist informed her.

"I didn't want to, to be honest. It never helps talking to anyone about my nightmares." Nova finally admitted.

"How long has it been since you've actually spoken to anyone about it?" The scientist asked, a quizzical expression upon his handsome face.

Nova hesitated a moment before responding "...A while.."

"Then, do you not think it's reasonable to confide in someone about the matter? I can't imagine the situation would progress positively if you refuse to speak with anyone about it." Gibson informed her.

Nova made eye contact with the scientist then, and bit her lower lip.

A wave of nostalgia pounded upon her once more; It had seemed like ages since Gibson had actually attempted to encourage her to speak with him about such matters such as they did when they were children.

"Alright, alright. You win..." Nova declared, adding a sigh to complement the statement.

"Excellent." Gibson chuckled.

* * *

_**Gah! Oh wow! **_

_**Man, this was a pretty decent fanfiction; I hope you like it, DoomsDayBeamXD!**_

_**This is Angel, signing out~**_

_***click***_


End file.
